Dangerous Dreams
by Nanashi
Summary: AU. Quatre is having strange and haunting dreams, when the meeting of a stranger makes him realise that his dreams, aren't really dreams at all... Yaoi. 2442 Several Chapter revised
1. The Angel

**Author's Note**: Heya, this just came to me in a... fling of inspiration. It is loosely based on a dream I once had, just a little dramatized and edited to fit into what I want it to do. ^_^ And in case anyone's wondering, yes, I will write the next chapter to "No Title Yet." I've just had some problems with my computer recently. I'm on my dad's right now, but I'll get everything fixed, soon! 

**Warnings**: AU. Blood. Future Yaoi. That's all I can think of right now. I haven't actually thought of a concrete storyline yet. 

**Disclaimers**: Gundam Wing and all related characters do not belong to me.   
---- 

**Dangerous Dreams** - Chapter One 

Blue eyes. Dead, emotionless blue eyes. No spark of life, no light illuminating them, nothing. Yet they managed to pierce the deepest pits of this oblivion. Their gaze burned into me, calculation, criticizing. I looked away, but those orbs followed me everywhere, blankly staring back. Again, I tried turning away, but to no avail. 

"Stop looking at me!" I screamed; they blinked. I squeezed my own eyelids close, but those eyes followed me - I could see them clearly, in my mind. Watching... waiting. 

"Stop. It." I whispered, then yelled, "Stop it!" 

I opened my eyes again, and was met by those haunting blue ones, once more. "What do you want?" No answer. 

Who was it? Who was looking at me? Stop looking at me! 

I charged at them, full speed, and crashed into a hard surface, cracking under my pressure. A small section of oblivion suddenly split into millions of sections, replicating these eyes. A mirror. I turned sideways a bit, and saw those eyes again... those, which were mine. Slowly, the dead blue colour was flooded over by a crimson liquid. At the same time, I felt something hot in my orbs, and my vision blurred into a deep red. I felt my sight start to burn, pain biting into my senses. I tried to scream, but I found my lungs filled with that same hot liquid. I tried spitting it out, but it seemed impossible. Wheezing, oxygen was unable to penetrate through to me, and fill me with fresh life. I collapsed on the cold stone floor. I grabbed my own neck, and squeezed, trying to cough out the vile liquid by any means necessary. I attempted screaming again, but all that could be heard was a pitiful gurgle. 

"Aaaaaaaah!" 

I sat bolt upright in my bed, my pyjama and sheets all drenched in sweat. I looked about myself, welcoming the soft breeze penetrating the room from an open window. My breathing was still harsh and heavy, but my heart started to calm down. Dim moonlight illuminated the dark room I was in, creating a calm effect, contrasting what I had just experienced. 

A dream. It had all been a dream. 

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, revealing a darkly cloaked figure. I yelped in surprise, and drew my sheets closer to myself in an automatic reaction. Crossbow in his hands, he carefully aimed. Without a sign of hesitation, the arrow was released, and it was whirled through the air, across the room, and crashed into the opposite wall. The wall cracked, a million cracks planting itself all over the room. Suddenly, the broken pieces fell like shards of glass downwards, taking me and the room with it. Clinging to my sheets, I fell. I don't know for how long, but it seemed an eternity. I screamed for all I was worth, hoping this was a dream, hoping that this wasn't real. 

And all I felt was the rush of air run past me, gravity claiming me. Once again, I had landed in oblivion. In mid-air, I felt a feather brush past me, but did not see where it had come from or to whom it belonged. Suddenly, I stopped falling, as I was caught by an unknown force. I heard the flapping of frantic wings beside me, strong arms holding onto me, as I was brought up again, out of oblivion, and towards... somewhere. 

Above me, a streak of light searched through the darkness. My unknown hero and I slowly advanced towards it; I could already feel the warm sunlight. Finally, the light fell on me and my angel, and I quickly peeked a look at him. 

And it really _was _a him, yet somewhat frail, with womanly features. Long brown strands of hair fluttered behind him, violet eyes blinking brightly at the approaching sun. He was clothed in a black garment, which almost rivalled his wings. Wings, black as the night... black as death itself. 

I blinked at him, awed at his beauty, but he ignored me, carrying me weightlessly. We were almost there. 

We zoomed past the deep opening, and right into blinding light. I saw no more, but only felt the warmth of it, the angel's strong embrace, and the soft tickle of his hair. We slowly landed on firm ground, as he let me go. I still saw nothing but golden sunlight, but suddenly, someone lifted my chin, and pressed loving, angelic lips onto mine. A deep feeling surged up in me, something even warmer and lighter than the sun. It was pure energy. I let myself fall into the kiss, and dissolve into this new feeling... 

But before I could really enjoy this new and fresh sensation, I was dragged out of this reality, and... woke up.   
---- 

Any guesses as to who the angel was? Aww, come on, it can't be that hard! ^_^ 


	2. Stable Boy

**Author's Note**: How come that, in all my stories, Relena has to turn up _somewhere_? I don't even really like her that much (granted, I'm in the middle of writing a Relena-centric story), yet she manages to wiggle herself into the plot somehow, even it is the tiniest role in the entire fic. 

**Warnings**: AU. Strangeness and, err... no actual story plot, yet. Oh, also huge cliché! Damn, not very original, am I? -_- 

**Disclaimers**: Gundam Wing and all related characters do not belong to me.   
---- 

**Dangerous Dreams** - Chapter Two 

"Hey, stable boy!" the usual hoarse voice made its way through to my subconscious, not-so-graciously waking me up. 

I moaned softly, blinking at the streak of sunshine blinding my tired eyes. I coughed roughly, finding my throat dry and unable to produce any coherent sounds. My blurred vision slowly started to twist and shape into view, though, creating the usual morning scenery in front of me. Shifting on the hay, I sat up and blinked at my master standing above me. He was a big, tall man, with large features, yet small black eyes. Jet black hair covered most of the top of his head, and a thick beard graced his bulky chin. He _personally _(and he's very proud of that) worked for our majesties, the royal family. I, on the other hand, had never even seen them before. 

"Wake up! I don't pay ya for sleepin' around" he yelled at me, irritated, and flung the old, wooden door close after him, as he stomped out of the stable again. 

Yeah, this was where I lived - in a stable, next to the horses. I slept on a bale of hay, even in winters, ate in the kitchen, and worked within these four walls. Hardly anyone comes in here, so there's no one really to talk to, except the master. He isn't very talkative. All he ever privileges me with are orders. Well, that's how I earn me living. Of course, there's No-Name. No, really. That's his name... well, sort of. I prefer calling him Nanshi, though. "No-Name" isn't very personal. Anyway, he's a stable boy here at the palace, too, but doesn't talk a lot, either. But he sure is a lot friendlier than master Ben. Then again, anyone would be. But I'm rambling, which I shouldn't do - there's work to do. 

I slowly stood up, and twisting sideways a bit, turned my attention to the boy who had been sleeping next to me. A flop of redish-brown hair covered half his face, leaving one, single eye blinking up at me. I love his eyes.(1) They're so mysterious, emotionless. A deep emerald green. And... I'm getting carried away again. Anyway, _that_'s Nanashi. He too slowly sat up. 

"Sleep well?" I grin at him. He shrugged and stood up. "All right, then. I guess it's time to start working." 

We quickly got washed by throwing buckets of icy water over our heads, and changed into fresh robes. We quickly ate our breakfasts in the kitchen, where good old Hilde served us with bread, water and cheese, and hurried back to the horses. They too had to be fed. 

While we were doing so, I stole a glance at my companion. He was softly stroking one of the stallions with one hand, while offering it food with the other. He quietly murmured inaudible words to it, and it once again made me wonder... could he and the horses actually understand each other? Sometimes it seemed too insane to think about, then again, at times like these... 

"Hello?" Both Nanashi and I turned at the sound of that voice, finding a beautiful, young lady with sunflower hair and sky blue eyes standing by the door. Her eyes were bloodshot-red, betraying the fact that she had just cried, her hands twisting a white piece of cloth, nervously. She wore an expensive silk dress, with golden edges and azure flower patterns on plain white. She was definitely a noble, even if she were dressed in rags. Too clean to be anything else. 

At first, I didn't recognize this girl, but when Nanashi bowed deeply, so did I. I trust my friend's judgement. Not looking up from where he was, he softly breathed, "Your majesty." 

Majesty? No, they'd never came all the way down here, would they? It was rare enough for a duke to go looking for us. I sneaked a look onto her hands - an awkward position when bowing - and found a golden ring with the Peacecraft's emblem on her finger. Not believing what I was seeing, I quickly looked away onto the floor, again. 

The girl cleared her throat, "Please... stand." We did as she commanded, and stood up straight. Her eyes nervously darted between us, not sure which one to address. Since I was avoiding her gaze, and Nanashi wasn't, I guess she must've thought that he was the one in charge. Turning her attention to him, she spoke once more. "Please. Could you prepare a carriage for me? I need to go to the Temple District. Nothing too obvious, of course. Just something safe," she added. Nanashi nodded, as did I. Immediately, we went to work. My companion went to get the carriage, while I fetched the horses. Two, beautiful chestnuts. 

Quickly, Nanashi and I got the carriage ready - a plain one, just as the princess requested - and lead the lady inside. It was decided between us two stable boys that I should escort the girl, since Nanashi still had some work to do. I happily obliged, glad to get away from the castle walls for a while. 

There were only very few, short occasions when I got to see the town just outside the gates. The market fully stocked with colourful items from all over the world, the many houses filed along the dusty roads, the Temples along the Temple District, each one dedicated to every God we know of, and of course... the people. So many faces, so many voices... All of them so different. Often, it is quite overwhelming. I mean... how can so many people live in just one little town? Or maybe my memory is just exaggerating everything, but it's always so mind boggling. 

We started moving out of the castle walls, and into the buzzing town... no, _city_. It was bigger than I remembered! On each side of the road, market stands covered with goods were filed randomly, people going from one merchant to another. Children ran through the crowds, pick-pocketing a few customers as they went. Men and women with heavy loads tried to move out of the way, as our carriage parted the crowd, yet everyone else didn't seem to be bothered by our presence, and just walked past. 

Awed by the sights and scents, I slowly made my way through, out of the market area and towards the Temple District. I could already see the outline of the Temple of Aphrodite, her father Zeus just behind her. This part of town was a lot quieter and regulated. People with shaved heads and dressed in robes often walked past, as well as other men and women sending their prayers to the Gods. Approaching the middle of the district, a faint voice from behind me ordered, "Halt." 

I did as I was commanded, and stepped off my post to open the door for the princess. Gracefully stepping out, the girl tugged a few strands of golden hair behind her ear, and gestured for me to follow. Reluctant to leave the carriage unattended, I obeyed, and followed her majesty. 

"Stable boy," she said to me, as we approached a large building made of coal black granite rock. "I am going into the Temple of Shinigami. Before I do, though, I must have your complete loyalty. It has been known for the God of Death to claim souls in his Temple, and I want you to offer yourself to him, if he chooses me." 

Yeah right. Was I really going to do something like that? But if I refused, she might have me hanged, anyway, so there wasn't really a choice. Royalty. They're all the same. I was actually sympathizing with her when I saw she'd been crying. 

"Of course, your majesty," I lied. She nodded, satisfied. We started walking up the jet black stairs up to the entrance. The entire building was very plain - no engravings, no pictures, no statues - unlike its counterparts. Simple black, flashing in the hot sunlight. 

As we arrived at the huge steel door, the princess gestured for me to open it and go in, first. I obeyed, and slowly, heavily opened the entrance. Inside, it was as plain as the outside, except for an image of Shinigami at the front of the building. It was of a cloaked figure holding a scythe in his hands. Bodiless hands tried to reach up to him from the pits of hell, but unsuccessfully. You couldn't see Shinigami himself, except for a pair of violet eyes glittering from within the hood that covered his head. It was the only colour on the image, everything else being black and different shades of grey. The picture was enchanting, to say the least. 

The God of Death was the only god that had no fixed name. And the only god all religions seemed to believe in. He could be known as Hades, Pluto, the Unnameable One (if you can count that) and Shinigami, which was resident to this province of the country. Legend has it that the God of Death and all his angels have those same eyes; it was their source of power. I wondered if that was what I had seen in my recent dream - the angel who rescued me... an angel of Death. 

All facing this image, rows upon rows of benches were filed against the wall, a small walkway formed in the middle, leading towards the front. At the sides, hooded monks whispered prayers to their God, and a few people were seated on the benches, praying. The entire room was dimly lit by candles scattered around the floor, no windows aiding in lighting the Temple up. From somewhere, a cold breeze brushed past me, making me shiver. Letting the princess step in, I closed the door behind her again. 

Her attention turned towards the holy image of the said God, she whispered, "Stay here." I nodded, and watched her walk to the picture, kneel down for a second, then approach one of the many monks. She quietly started speaking to him; about what, I couldn't tell, though. Bored with this, yet somewhat nervous of my surroundings, I looked around a bit. The cold breeze brushed past me again. 

The sound of quiet sobbing was carried along it. 

My head snapped around. Who had that been? I stopped breathing, and tried to listen into the quiet darkness... nothing. Had I just imagined it? 

"Help me!" the wind whispered. 

Again, I held my breath. Where was it coming from? 

"Let... let me out... " 

Without really knowing what else to do, I too, whispered, "Where are you? How can I help?" 

A moment's silence followed, then "Let me out." It repeated. 

"Out of where?" I shivered again, icy wind tickling my skin. 

"Help... help... let me out... please..." The voice... it came from the direction of the wind - it had to, it was the only thing I could think of. I started following the breeze, slowly shuffling further into the dark Temple. The voice kept pleading - begging for help. I ended up in a pitch-black corridor, a single candle showing me the way. Trying not to step on it, I walked past. Hurrying further in, I caught a glimpse of a door, at the end of the passage. The door was slightly ajar, but no light was emanating from it. The whispering voice became louder by every step, and the icy breeze even colder. 

I heard a quiet moan ripple through the darkness, its source coming from the other side of that door. Silently creeping towards it, I tried peeking in through the crack in the door, but saw nothing but darkness. 

Another moan. 

"Please..." 

Determined to help out this soul in need, I threw open the door. At first, I saw nothing. 

"Hello?" I whispered. 

Something moved. Again, I repeated, "Hello?" 

"Help..." Yes, this was where it had come from. I walked further inside the room, trying not to tread on anything. 

"Give me your hand." Immediately, a thin, cold hand planted itself in mine. I yelped in surprise, but quickly regained my composure. Pulling up this unknown soul, I supported him with my shoulders. "Let's get you out of here." 

We slowly staggered back down the corridor, towards the main room. Glancing towards the image of Shinigami, I saw the princess and monks still conversing with one another. Now that it was light enough, I turned to look at the person I had saved. 

My jaw dropped and eyes widened, yet I was unable to create a coherent sound, as I stared into the eyes of my angel... into the eyes of Death.   
-----   
(1) I think that those of you who follow my writing have noticed by now that I am very obsessed with eyes... don't ask. 

Right, really dramatic, I know. Huge cliché too, isn't it? Aww, well. Who cares. ^_^ 


	3. Smuggle

**Author's Note**: Sorry I haven't written in so long – writer's block. Now I have to get back into the feel of writing fanfic, so bear with me please. This chapter came practically out of no-where, and personally, I don't think it turned out too well, but I hope you enjoy anyway. 

**Warnings**: None – wow! O_O 

**Disclaimers**: Gundam Wing and all related characters do not belong to me.   
---- 

**Dangerous Dreams** – Chapter Three 

For a moment, I just stared. 

Was I dreaming again? Or were my eyes playing tricks on me? 

Those… those eyes of his… their deep purple hue almost flickering in the light like a fire, watching me, waiting… Their hypnotic glow mesmerized me, slowly taking me in… And somehow, they seemed to know me. Even better than myself… 

I was snapped back into reality as the boy in my arms almost collapsed again. I had to get him outside somehow, so he could get some fresh air. He looked as if he hadn't seen the sunlight in years. 

"Come on," I whispered, and carefully picked up the poor soul – to my surprise, he was as light as a feather. I carried on walking heavy steps with the angel in my arms, trying as hard as I could not to attract anyone's attention. Luckily, most of the people present were praying, and the princess had now disappeared somewhere with the monks. I could only hope she hadn't gone back to the carriage. 

Finally, I reached the main entrance and, awkwardly, managed to open the door wide enough for both of us to slip through. My eyes were immediately blinded by the sudden brightness of the day, as I stepped out into the sunlight. Squinting, I carefully walked up to the steps with the boy still in my arms, and set him down. 

Breathing harshly, the boy just let himself lie down onto the hot, black stone and closed his eyes. 

"You ok?" I asked after his breathing had calmed a little. 

He swallowed. "I…" he croaked, and started coughing. 

"Don't speak," I said, and slowly helped him up again. "I've got a carriage nearby, and I think I have a water bottle in there – don't worry, I'll carry you." 

That said, I helped him climb onto my back for more freedom of movement, and made my way towards the carriage. But my mind was somewhere else, completely... 

Wasn't this the angel from my dreams? The angel that had rescued me from the darkness? Or was it just a coincidence? But what about his eyes? Purple eyes were the sign of Shinigami, and Shinigami's magic. Maybe he was... Was he going to... 

I quickly shook my head to stop my train of thoughts as I was approaching the carriage that I had left at the end of the Temple District. Looking around, I found that the princess had luckily not returned yet. I carefully set the boy down on the driver's seat and retrieved a bottle of water from underneath it. In summers as hot as these, you tend to have one always nearby. 

I took off the cap and gave the bottle to the boy, who finished its contents in about 2 seconds flat. He smiled at me weakly, as he returned it to me. 

"Thanks," he whispered hoarsely. 

"No problem," I replied, a bit uneasy, since only _now_ did I notice that he was only wearing a black cloth around his waist. 

"Um... do you have a place to stay at? I can get you there if the princess allows it..." I started after a moment's silence. 

He shook his head weakly. 

"Well, I..." I stopped. What was I going to do with him? The princess would never allow a stranger I had 'picked up from the street' to wander through her castle gates... But... I couldn't leave the poor boy here, either. When I had found him, he looked as pale as a ghost, and didn't look much better now, either. I could only imagine what those monks had done to him... There _were_ stories, you know... Horrible stories... 

With that thought in mind, I decided, "I can't just leave you here, so... I guess I'll take you with me." The boy didn't reply, so I took it as a yes. He sighed lightly, as he closed his eyes within the bright beams of summer. A light breeze passed him, playing with the long strands of his brown hair. It reminded me of a glorious chestnut horse riding in the wind... In that moment, I realized he was beautiful. 

And in that moment, one of his eyes flew open to look at me, and his mouth curled into a small grin. 

Realizing I had been staring, I turned away - and saw the faint shadow of the princess coming towards us. 

"She's coming!" I hissed to myself, and turned back to the boy. "We have to hide you somewhere!" 

He sat up slightly, looking at me expectantly. Now what? My mind rushed through all the possible hiding places on a carriage, when I decided to just stuff it, and go for it. 

I quickly helped the boy hide under the driver's seat, and half-covered him with a small blanket that was already lying there. I glanced back at the slowly approaching princess, and quietly whispered to him, "Don't worry. Just keep still." 

As the princess was only about two metres away anymore, I pretended to have only just spotted her and made a lame excuse about the Temple giving me the creeps. She wasn't too bothered, though. Her mind seemed to be on something completely different - she didn't look sad anymore. She looked more... content, in a way which is hard to describe. 

"Just take me home," she spoke absent-minded. 

I did as I was commanded, glad she hadn't spotted the half-hidden boy underneath my seat. 

As we returned to the castle, I didn't really pay attention to the markets or the people, anymore. My mind kept darting back to the boy with the purple eyes... It unsettled me, somewhat, that this boy came from my dreams. And I had no idea what to do with him, once we got to the castle. I could only hope that Nanashi would.   
---- 

I know, I know... slow chapter. I promise it'll get better (hopefully)! I just need to get back into the feel of this story. I mean, the last time I updated this _was_ in September. Anyway, once again, I beg you, please bear with me. 


	4. Spider

**Author's Note**: I hope this chapter's more interesting than the last (which I think is possibly the worst chapter I have ever written in my entire life), and that today's instalment will cause more curiosity in the plot so far. And I'll try to update more often, even though I promise that every chapter. 

**Disclaimers**: Gundam Wing and all related characters do not belong to me.   
---- 

**Dangerous Dreams** – Chapter Four 

"You shouldn't have brought him here, Quatre," Nanashi said matter-of-factly, as I carried the long-haired angel into the stables. 

"I know," I whispered, as I set him down on the floor. "But what was I supposed to do? Just leave him there?" 

"Yes," Nanashi replied sharply, and crossed his arms. 

I rolled my eyes, irritated, "Fine, whatever. Just please help me for now? I'll answer your questions later, I promise." 

He seemed to consider for a moment, then nodded. 

We got the violet-eyed stranger blankets, water and food, watching him wake up and fall unconscious again, several times. And every time he had slept, he cried out disarranged and incoherent words, spoken in panic and anger. His waking moments weren't long enough, either, to ask him any questions. We had to be careful that the master didn't catch us, or he'd have our heads for bringing a 'homeless street punk into the royal home'. 

Once our guest fell asleep again for the fifth time that day, this time a lot calmer, Nanashi cleared his throat, "Explain, then." 

I sighed, running my fingers over my exhausted temple. I started to tell him about the strange whispers in the Temple, and how I found the poor soul, hidden in a dark room at the back of the building. However, I didn't tell him of my disturbing dream the night before, since he'd probably think I was insane. But I suppose he accepted my explanation. 

"What do we do with him, once he fully wakes up?" he finally asked, his gaze fixated on the boy's face in the candlelight. Dark shadows danced across his delicate features, emphasizing them sharply. His chestnut coloured, long locks of hair were strewn across the floor where he lay, and his skin looked strangely golden in the light. He didn't look real, but rather like a beautiful painting. A painting you could only look at in awe, but never touch. 

I suddenly noticed a pair of emerald eyes awaiting an answer to the question I had completely forgotten for that moment. 

"Uh, what? Oh... I don't know... I guess, we should ask him where he came from, and how he got there... what his name is..." 

"Yeah, we should..." Nanashi gave me a thoughtful glance, then looked out of the barn window, at the now risen moon and stars. "It is late. I'm going to sleep, now." 

I agreed, yawning, but before we lay to rest, we hid our guest's body in the hay, hoping that he wouldn't have to bare any more nightmares that would cause attention. 

As I sleepily closed my eyes, I wondered who this mysterious boy was, and why he had appeared in my dream. It had to be more than coincidence - I just knew it. 

--- 

My vision was red. All I could see was red. 

_"Blood on the Wall_   
_Silence in the Hall_   
_Screams in your Head_   
_Spider flat and dead_   
_Princess with a knife_   
_Takes her brother's life_

_Life doesn't frighten me at all..."_

That rhyme was whispered over and over again, louder and louder, in a child's voice and tune, haunting... 

I couldn't move or speak or breathe. There was nothing _to_ breathe. Just emptiness full of red. 

_"Blood on the Wall_   
_Silence in the Hall_   
_Screams in your Head_   
_Spider flat and dead_   
_Princess with a knife_   
_Takes her brother's life_

_Life doesn't frighten me at all..."_

Who was it that was singing this? Oh, god. If only it would stop! 

_"Blood on the Wall_   
_Silence in the Hall_   
_Screams in your Head_   
_Spider flat and dead_   
_Princess with a knife_   
_Takes her brother's life_

_Life doesn't frighten me at all..."_

It was almost a scream, now, when suddenly, on the last word... it just stopped.   
  


Footsteps.   


Coming towards me, as the shade of red around me started to become lighter.   


Faster and faster.   


Louder.   


Stopped.   
  


My vision cleared into a misty picture of the Temple of the God of Death. It wasn't the main room, but, it seemed, another meditating area. The images of the Princess and a hooded monk speaking cleared up. I heard Relena speak with controlled anger to the monk, as he nodded solemnly, yet her words were muffled. I was only able to make out her last few, cold words, "I want him dead." 

The monk nodded obediently, "As you wish." 

Then the images washed and faded together again, as I woke up the next morning.   
--- 


	5. Nameless

**Author's Note**: First, I'd like to start by thanking everyone who's reviewed so far, especially Ice Eyes. This chapter is (hopefully) a bit more interesting. I promise, I'll to try to move the story along a bit more. This is quite a subtle ficcy, and could bore some of you who prefer quick, and to the point action. But since I don't think it fits the feel that I'm trying to create for this story, I'm going to go against popular demand and do whatever the hell I want. ^_^ Also, I hope you guys weren't too disappointed with the main character being Quatre, after all. Well, here's Chapter Five! 

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing and all related characters do not belong to me.   
---   
**Dangerous Dreams** - Chapter Five 

Lonely streaks of red light penetrated the room through gentle cracks in the walls, rudely blinding my eyes to alertness. I rubbed them softly, and squinted at the beautiful sunrise, low in the horizon. 

Nature often amazed me - it's vibrant colours, it's great attention to detail, the air full of life and force and emotion. It had so many layers to peal off, I often thought it impossible to fully understand the true nature of... well, nature. And of course, the gods. It always gave me a headache, just thinking about it, but I knew that I, just as well as everyone and everything else on this earth, was bound to it - to its life-force. So there was no real need to understand it, right? 

But the gods... I had often wondered why no one else ever thought about their mysterious existence. Everyone just seems to take them for granted. They're... just there. Always have been. Always fulfilled their own purposes. Quarreled and fought wars amongst themselves, ignoring the fate of our lands. Playing with our lives. Yet we still worship them for the simple reason which is that we are mortal... and they are not. 

There I go off, rambling again. What was I doing again? 

I sat up silently, looking towards my nameless companion, who was still sound asleep. It was still a little early for our work to start, so I left him to rest. Instead, I mused over my strange dream no. 2 from the night before. What was wrong with me, lately? I never had trouble like this, before. I never had these kind of haunting dreams that even sent shivers down my spine, afterwards. 

Maybe someone had slipped something into my drink. 

But then, what about the boy-- 

Suddenly, I remembered. The boy! 

I stumbled up, creeping to the pile of hay where we had left his resting body to hide. He wasn't very visible, but the soft rise and fall of the silhouette gave him away, immediately. 

I knelt down and brushed away a few strands of hay and hair to see if our guest was ok. But instead of sleeping eyes, I was met with wide, purple orbs, curiously looking up at me. I smiled nervously. 

"Are you hungry?" I whispered, lowering my lips to his ears. He looked away for minute, apparently considering my question, then sat up, hay and dust falling from his meagre form. He nodded softly, mouthing the word 'please', as he did so. 

I quietly led him out of the stable, so as to not wake Nanashi or the horses. 

"It's still quite early. No one'll be awake at this hour," I whispered to my companion. We hushed through the kitchen door, which I had skilfully opened using a little pin, and found a day-old loaf of bread, and some water. I'd have to explain to Hilde later, so that she wouldn't report the stolen items. 

As I watched the boy eat hungrily, I decided this was the best time for introductions, "My name's Quatre, and in case you're wondering, my friend back there doesn't have a name, so we call him Nanashi. It's Japanese for 'no-name'," I explained. 

He stopped to look at me, then whispered, "Quatre," as if to try out the sound rolling off his lips. "Four?" His eyes were questioning, as they gazed at mine widely, yet his lips were curved into a weak grin. 

I cringed slightly. I hated it when people realised that 'Quatre' was the number four in french, which wasn't that hard to do. "Four," I explained, "is - was my parent's lucky number, and since they said that I was their lucky child, that became my name... What's yours?" 

"Duo," he said, this time more confidently. His voice was sore, though, from the lack of water he had had to endure. It was a mix of a soft, ringing bell, and chalk being scratched against a blackboard. 

"Nice name," I smiled politely, the sound of his name echoing through my mind. 

Looking out the window, I realised that the sun would soon rise high, and Nanashi would have a lot of questions for Duo here. And knowing him, he wouldn't be too gentle about it, either. 

"Listen--" I started, but found myself interrupted by the boy's gentle tone. 

"I know you have questions," he spoke seriously, "but please be patient. I promise that all will be explained in time." His gaze drifted over to the impending sunlight, and studied it as if he hadn't seen it in years. "We should go back before everyone wakes up." 

As the hour crawled along, the castle staff, as well as Nanashi, started their dutiful day, with a heartiful yawn. 

Duo and I were sitting on the cool floor, trying to make small talk (if that's what you can call it), as my nameless friend propped himself up on his elbows to look at us. 

The first words that flew from Duo's mouth, as he saw my companion awake and alert, were, "Why don't you have a name?" 

Nanashi's expression didn't change at this unexpected question. I had never dared to ask him anything personal, afraid of his unpredictable reaction, so I was surprised to see him answer, "It was taken from me." 

"Taken?" Duo asked curiously. "Who would do such a thing?" 

"I--," he started, as if to answer, but paused, unsure as to how he was to answer. Duo patiently waited for a reaction. 

"People with money," the emerald-eyed man finally spoke, breaking the momentary silence. His voice had a finality in it that would not be questioned, but it seemed that Duo failed to recognise this. 

"Why did they do that?" 

Nanashi pressed his lips together in annoyance, but decided that ignoring the angel was the better option. He got changed and ready for work, as he turned to look at the long-haired boy, "I'll get you something decent to wear. If the master finds you like _that_," he gestured at the simply cloth covering his lower body, "the gods know what he'll do." 

After the tall man left, Duo looked at me, questioningly, "Why is he so secretive?" 

I shrugged, "Born that way?" 

He did not answer, but simply gazed at the spot where my green-eyed friend had just stood. 

--- 


	6. Questions

**Author's Note**: I actually forgot what I was going to do with this story. O_O I've written it down, somewhere. But for now, I'll let it just write itself. ^_^ This little chappy involves a bit of musing from Quatre, but also a little action. Well, ok. Maybe not. But I promise. I'm trying! 

Still a lil' short, but I hope you like. 

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing and all related characters do not belong to me.   
--- 

**Dangerous Dreams** - Chapter Six 

Duo leant against the inside stable wall, watching me with his ever-curious eyes as I mucked out the mess the horses made. He didn't seem to mind the smell, or that some of the dirt even rubbed off on me at all, but rather looked at the whole process as if it were a religious ceremony of some sort. He stood simply and silent, following every one of my arm movements, again and again. 

It was a little unsettling, to say the least. I wasn't used to this kind of attention at all. I tried not to stop and stare back at him, or blush or do something stupid, like fall over into the... let's not think about that. 

But instead of all that, I continued digging the shovel into the brown muck, throwing it aside into the cart. Thin sheets of sweat started forming on my forehead from the hot rays of light that shone through the cracks, yet somehow Duo's gaze burned even more. 

Finally, I set my shovel aside, at which he simply cocked his head slightly. 

I smiled self-consciously, "Haven't you ever seen anyone muck out the stables before?" 

He shook his head absently. His hair wasn't wild and unruly anymore, but tied into a neat braid that reached the end of his back. His skin was still slightly dirty, but at least he wore clean clothes that were about a size or two too big for him. He was as thin as a stick, and I can tell you that he wasn't meant to be that way. He probably hadn't had a proper meal until this afternoon, when we introduced him to Hilde. 

Hilde wasn't worried at all about sneaking an unknown boy into the castle grounds, but fussed over him, making sure he got all the food he'd ever want. She seemed to like him a lot, which erased at least one worry from my mind. What people will often tell me is that I worry too much, but I think that that is impossible. 

One thing I have noticed in the day that I have learned to know Duo is that... he's very curious - about everything. Everything around him seemed new and strange, and sometimes even confusing. He was even surprised at seeing me take a leak! As if it was the most uncommon event that he has ever witnessed in his life. 

But then, there is the question of his violet eyes... Shinigami's eyes. Shinigami's magic. I used to be taught to stay away from it, as it would only bring misfortune and death. But I _couldn't_ stay away from Duo. Perhaps... he was just a poor orphan baby, unlucky enough to be born with such eye colour, and his parents abandoned him in fear. But was there more to him, after all? He seemed to suggest that there was. 

I sighed inwardly. There was just so much mystery shrouding this boy, and yet I felt a glimmer of familiarity when I looked at him. It felt as if I had met him before... 

I shook my head out of these wild train of thoughts, before they got too confusing for even _me_ to understand. I went to cart away the smelly mess, and returned finding Duo still in the same place. 

"Why didn't you ever name him?" he suddenly shot out. 

"Huh?" I replied dumbly, then realised what he was talking about. "Oh, Nanashi... It _had_ occurred to me - it seems the most obvious thing to do, but..." I sighed tiredly, "He told me that he'd rather re-earn it, than simply be given it." 

"Then we'll let him," Duo replied, half-smiling, half-grinning. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear absently, "So, what are you going to do now? Clean some more?" 

"That's mostly all I do," I replied dryly. His smile only brightened. Not wanting to be under his studying gaze any longer, I swiftly picked up the shovel again, and placed it back in the shed outside. There, I saw Nanashi and Hilde talking quietly, but the strong features of seriousness and worry were written over both of their faces. 

Whatever it was, it had to be big for even Nanashi to show this amount of emotion. For a second I contemplated sneaking into earshot and 'overhearing' their conversation, but the matter was decided for me, as the two broke up in two directions, and my companion headed straight for me. 

"What is it?" I asked automatically. 

"Prince Milliardo is ill... and the healers can't help him." 

"They... can't?" I repeated, not sure of what he meant. 

"They say it's the curse," A flash of fear crossed his green eyes, as his voice lowered into a whisper. "Shinigami's curse." 

--- 


	7. Answers

**Author's Note**: Tried to make this chapter longer than the last one. I dunno, it didn't quite turn out the way I wanted, but then again, it never does, does it? >_ Trying to get the plot moving again. Constructive criticism welcome, as always, since my writing is terrible. But I hope you guys at least like the storyline. This chapter *should* answer some of your questions, but not all. Leaving that for later. ~_^ Also, big thank you to all who have reviewed so far, especially Ice Eyes and diane. Anyway, I'm sure you're all getting bored with my ramblings, so I'd better get on with it! 

**Disclaimers**: Gundam Wing and all related characters do not belong to me.   
--- 

**Dangerous Dreams** - Chapter Seven 

I stopped breathing for a second. 

Shinigami's curse. _Shinigami's curse_... Oh my God. Oh my _god_. My insides started trembling. There were horrible rumours and myths circulating it. Many different versions, many different and painful ways for the victim to die. 

I shuddered coldly. Shinigami's curse. The words rung in my head as it simply could not grasp what it just heard - that it was here, within our very castle... 

I let out the breath I was holding, and looked up sharply at Nanashi, "Are they sure? How do they know?" I sounded surprisingly calm, even to myself. 

"They wouldn't believe it themselves, but they checked, and checked again... It's his magic. It's surrounding him. Prince Milliardo is going to _die_," the last sentence was spoken in a deep frustration and anger, it almost froze me. "And it's probably all Duo's fault - and yours!" 

Before I could respond to this sudden accusation, he quickly made his way back into the barn. Still slightly confused of what he meant, I followed him. 

"You!" Nanashi shot out, and pinned Duo against the wall, just as I came in. His voice was deadly and cold. "What did you do?" 

Duo gasped, trying to breathe underneath the other man's strong hold. I hurried over to the two, and tried prying Nanashi off, unsuccessfully. He simply pushed me to the side with his free arm and shot me a glaring look. 

"He can't breathe! You're gonna kill him, Nanashi!" I cried. 

Realising I was right, he loosened his grip, and repeated, "What did you do?" 

Duo took in a sharp breath, and glanced at me, confused, "What are... are you talking about?" 

"The curse," Nanashi explained impatiently. "You cursed Mil.. Prince Milliardo, didn't you?" 

Suddenly, Duo seemed to understand. "No, I didn't." His eyes were unreadable, but honest. However, the taller brunette didn't show any intention of letting him go, yet. He simply glared at him, stone faced. 

"What makes you think it was him in the first place, Nanashi?" I cut in. 

He looked at me, "The eyes - everyone knows those are the sign of Shinigami's magic! And you found him at the temple, didn't you? Everything points to him, Quatre!" 

"I never thought of you as one to jump to conclusions," I replied simply and folded my arms stubbornly, "Let him go." 

Nanashi and I never argued before. I was somewhat scared of his reaction, since he was always so unpredictable. Some times he was so gentle and compassionate, yet at others he was the complete opposite - like now. 

After what seemed an eternity, but were only mere seconds in reality, my un-named friend reluctantly let go, and backed away a few metres, his glare burning holes into me. 

I let go a nervous breath, and looked at Duo expectantly. "I guess this is a good time to tell us about yourself." 

He nodded. We sat down in a circle, soft hay cushioning us, as he started to explain. 

"Nanashi's right," Duo started. "I do have Shinigami's magic in me - but not enough to curse someone." 

Nanashi looked as if he was about to say something, but decided to hear the braided boy out, first. 

"I... I'm an..." he looked at me for a lingering moment as he spoke the next word, "...angel... I was exiled from the underworld after... after I saved Quatre's life." I blinked. This was new to me. "I was made mortal, with half of my original powers left, and given into the 'care' of Shinigami's temple, where they left me to die. That's when you found me... " He looked at me again, then Nanashi. 

"What do you mean, you saved my life?" I said, utterly confused. I only hoped his answer wouldn't confuse me even more. 

He took a moment's thought, then replied, "Do you remember the dream you had the night before you found me?" 

"Uh, yes. What about it?" Thinking about that dream only made me realise how fresh it still lay in my memory, and how unusual that is. 

"It was real. Those who tried to kill you in the dream... they were hunters from the underworld - angels like me, who collect the life force from young lives to keep Shinigami alive. That's why he kills - to survive. However, I wouldn't let you die." He paused. "I couldn't... I've been..." He looked away. "...watching you for a while... Seeing you grow up." He hesitated, as if he wanted to say more, but decided against it. 

It took me a moment to let all this new information sink in, as I dumbly replied, "Oh." I remembered the dream from the night before, too, as clearly as if it had actually happened... the scene in the temple, the nursery rhyme, the footsteps... There had to be a connection. 

"What about the dream I had last night?" I asked. 

"What do you mean?" 

"It was like the other one - it seemed, and still seems, real. It involved those monks." 

He blinked, "I... don't know." 

I shook my head, but before I could respond, Nanashi butted in sceptically, "If you're one of his '_angels_', can you use the powers you have left to save Milliardo, or at least show us how to?" 

"Yes," Duo spoke as a couple of pigeons fluttered into the barn and rested on a window ledge. 

Nanashi's eyes suddenly widened, "Someone's coming!" 

In a flash, Duo disappeared within the hay, and Nanashi and I pretended to be on our way out. Two soldiers walked in wearing their usual leather uniforms and boots. As soon as I recognized them, I forced a friendly smile, and walked up to them, "Heero, WuFei! Here to see your horses?" 

They nodded, unsuspecting of the hiding boy. I led them out, trying to engage in a conversation with at least WuFei. They were both regularly here, unlike most soldiers, to look after their horses. We had all become a strange group of friends, although Heero tended to not talk as much as his counterpart. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nanashi come back outside and tend to one of the horses. 

Heero and WuFei are a strange couple. Not very much unlike each other in some ways, but complete opposites in others. For example, both were great warriors and had similar opinions when it came to the philosophies of war, yet WuFei was the more approachable one of the two. Heero was often very sparing of his words, and was able to scare away most people with a simple glare. Not even Nanashi's could rival his. I have to admit that, at one time, I had a crush on him, but our 'relationship' didn't work out once I realised he was straight. 

No-name and Heero got along famously, though, since they had the same kind of aura around them. Well, I guess not only opposites attract. 

"Is it true?" I asked Heero, since I felt that I just had to hear it from someone else, just to make sure... make sure it wasn't just a rumour, "Is it true that Prince Milliardo is--" 

"Yes," he replied. "So you heard? Word travels fast." 

I sighed disappointed. Heero never lied. _Damn it._

"Their already preparing his burial services," WuFei spoke softly, and shook his head. "He was going to be a great king... He has a way with the people... But I guess the princess will be next after the king, and it won't be long till that happens, either. He is old. Too old." 

I nodded sadly. After yesterday, I wasn't really looking forward to 'Queen Relena', although most people knew nothing of her. She usually kept away from the public eye. People had always made stories up about her - about her beauty and grace. About love stories that involved her and a faraway prince in the north. About witches and sorcerers that had tried to curse her at her birth because they were jealous... the usual. But the only truth amidst this gossip was her beauty. I had to give her that. 

Suddenly, Heero made his way to the barn, immediately alerting Nanashi and me. I called after him, "Hey Heero, where're you going?" 

He turned around, puzzled, "I was just going to get a brush for Wing." 

I stepped in front of him quickly, smiling innocently, "Why don't you let _me_ do that for you, Heero! It's my job after all!" God, did I suck at hiding things. I looked at No-Name pointedly, trying to get him to say something - anything, to divert Heero's attention off me! 

Since Nanashi didn't seem to get the hint, I just meakly repeated, "Yeah, our job..." 

Heero narrowed his eyes at me for a second, then continued on his way into the barn. 

"Hey! Heero! There's no need in going in there!" I cried in vain, as I followed. I stopped in the doorway, and could only hope to the dear gods that he wouldn't find Duo. Both WuFei and Nanashi had slowly approached the barn, but halted behind me. 

Inside, Heero looked around, then at me, "What are you hiding Quatre?" 

Damn it - he was always so darn perceptive. 

Without awaiting an answer, he walked over to the far corner, where the braided boy was hidden beneath layers of hay. But before Heero could do anything, the bundle of dried grass moved and fell apart, and Duo slowly rose from within. He looked up at the surprised soldier, then at us three by the door, and decided, "I suppose there's no need to hide anymore." 

--- 


End file.
